


kiss me first

by theresnourieandme



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Knitting, Rina - Freeform, Rina Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23682802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theresnourieandme/pseuds/theresnourieandme
Summary: Ricky doesn't know how to knit. Luckily, he has the best teacher by his side.
Relationships: Ricky Bowen/Gina Porter
Kudos: 26





	kiss me first

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this for Saint Valentine's Day for Raini. Enjoy <3

“It’s not fair!” Ricky complained. They were sat on Gina’s bed, and the laptop was in front of them. The screen was lightening their faces in the dark of the room, and Ricky wandered why Gina hadn’t turned the lights on. It was about six in the afternoon after all, and it was dark outside. It was also true that he should’ve been home by now, but he really didn’t want to go. His mom was in town, and the three of them all knew it always ended up with his parents fighting quietly in the living room trying not to be heard from Ricky. He hated all that. He hated that he was just a “child custody case”, and he hated that both his dad and his mom hadn’t asked for his opinion. He wasn’t a child anymore, he could decide who to stay with, couldn’t he?

Anyways, they were sat on Gina’s bed, and they were watching a knitting tutorial. “What’s not fair?” asked Gina, looking at him in the dim light. A smile was painted on her lips, and her curls adorned her rosy cheeks perfectly.

“You have much more experience than me! And we’re watching an expert tutorial. I’m barely a beginner!” he explained, gesturing at the screen and glancing at his beautiful girlfriend.

She chuckled and handed him her needles. “Take these. I’ll teach you.”

Ricky frowned. What if he wasn’t good at it? What if he embarrassed himself in front of Gina? He hesitated before accepting the needles. He sighed. “Now what?”

Gina tried to hide a smile, and got up. She turned the lights on and closed the door. Ricky watched in silence as she was picking a ball of yarn from a drawer. Then, she sat on the bed again, facing Ricky. “Now, take this,” she began, handing him an end of the red rope. He took it with shaking hands. “and you have to make a slipknot like this.” She showed him how to do that with a random string, and Ricky did the same. “Now, put the needle into the slipknot.”

After some minutes, Ricky had learnt how to cast on, and was very proud of the result. “Look!” he exclaimed when he finished, waving his piece of art in front of her eyes. A big smile lightened his face. He was happy. For the first time in months, he was happy even though his mom was in town. He was happy even though it all sucked. All except for Gina. He wanted to make that work, he wanted to keep feeling happy because of her. It felt like home.

“So, shall we order pizza?” she asked, breaking eye contact. Ricky nodded without a word, and observed his amazing best friend as she was picking up her phone. She was gorgeous in that simple room, in those simple clothes, in that simple happiness. Her voice brought him back to reality. “How about continuing before the pizza arrives?”

“Kiss me first.”

She rolled her eyes and murmured a ‘You’re such a dumbass’ before leaning in and leaving an innocent kiss on his lips.


End file.
